


Sit Boy

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Souta wants to see if the sit boy works for him. He’s had a plan since he saw Kagome do it. Inuyasha was in for it.
Relationships: Higurashi Souta/InuYasha
Kudos: 33





	Sit Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sit Boy

Souta wants to see if the sit boy works for him. He's had a plan since he saw Kagome do it. Inuyasha was in for it.

-x-

Inuyasha had come through the well to find Kagome. He went to the house but found only Souta. “Where is your sister?"

“She went out shopping with my mom and grandpa, she would t be back for a few hours." He looked up at the handsome dog eared male.

“I'll go find her." He said and Souta quickly grabbed onto his sleeve.

“Wait why don't you stay and play with me?" He asked, hoping the dog boy would agree.

“No, I don't have time for playing kids games." He turned and looked like he was about to leave.

�It's now or never.' He took a deep breath. “Sit boy!" He shouted, Inuyasha tensed at those words, he expected them to fail since it wasn't Kagome who said them. He was wrong as the beads glowed and brought the dog boy down.

“What the hell?!" He snapped, he couldn't move like normal.

“I looked up some info about your beads. The spell used on you not only makes you bound to my sister but the whole family. It's to make sure the one bound doesn't try and attack the master's family while away. We'd call it a failsafe."

“Damn it," he growled and struggled, but to no avail he was bound good. It would be a few minutes before he could move. Souta came up to him, and began playing with his ears, rubbing the furry appendage.

The dog boy twitched as his ears were played with. He fought back the moan that threatened to escape. Souta hummed with approval as he caressed the furry ears, loving how soft and sensitive they were. “I've always wanted a puppy now I got one to play with." He ignored the growl that came from him. “Now it's time for that game, I'll be back." He ran up the stairs to get something he set aside for this time. Inuyasha felt the spell wear off but before he could do anything Souta shouted "Sit boy" from up stairs and wham down he went.

His ears twitched as he heard the sounds of foot steps coming towards him. True enough Souta came bounding down the stairs with glee, from his position he couldn't see the object he was holding but he soon would. “I call this game, Is Inuyasha ticklish game!" He revealed the object to be a feather. With a chuckle he ran it along one if his ears, chuckling as it twitched and the male shivered. He brushed it ever so briefly against his cheek, and the hanyo couldn't fight the whimper that left his lips.

Hearing that Souta chuckled and moved onto his true objective, the hanyo's feet. He walked around him to his exposed feet. “This is gonna be good." He started running the tip over the sole of his right foot, and his reaction was immediate, his body spasmed and his toes curled on reflex.

You could see he was trying to hold it in, waiting for the chance to rise from the spell, but when the boy ran the feather between his toes he lost it.

“Hahahahaha" he was laughing so hard he was crying. A mix of humiliation and joy racing through him. Souta switched back and forth between his left and right, going from teasing his soles with the tip, running it between his toes, and just wiggling it along his foot. Every touch caused a physical reaction, his body shaking, his toes curling, or shaking. He had a good laugh to, it echoed in the empty house allowing Souta to enjoy it even more.

Finally what seemed like an eternity for the dog eared man, the spell wore off and he rose up. “Grr you little punk you think you can just humiliate me and get away with it!" He sounded angry but Souta wasn't looking at his face, he was staring straight ahead at his crotch.

Inuyasha stared at the distracted boy, and wondered what had his attention. He looked down and gasped, his cheeks going as red as his clothes. In all the attention Souta was giving him, he had become hard. His manhood was pushing painfully against his red pants. From the way it did Souta could see he wasn't wearing underwear. He gasped and quickly covered himself. “I um uh..." He trailed off not sure what to say.

Souta smirked, feeling confidence and arousal fill his mind and body. “So you're a perverted puppy I can live with that."

Inuyasha tried to protest but ended up just stumbling over his words. “Sit boy!" The boy said and wham. Inuyasha was kissing the floor, and his hard on met the ground.

“Ahhh!" The dog eared male moaned, a normal human might have been in a lot of pain, but Inuyasha wasn't just human he was part demon, turning his humiliation and pain into fuel for his manhood.

With his moan Souta's smirk grew. He reached for the waist if his pants and began pulling the red garment down, exposing his sexy firm ass. He pulled his pants off, and eyed his him. His cock was trapped under him between the floor and his body, but his balls taint and ass were quite the view.

Inuyasha whispered as he felt the boy's gaze on him. �He's just as bad as Shippo!'

His left hand ran over the hanyo's left leg, feeling up his muscles; while his left hand dragged the feather across his right leg. He could help but squirm causing some friction to his manhood. “Ah ah!" He moaned, his body shaking from the sensations.

With a grin, he brought the feather down to his balls and began tickling his sack. Instead of laughter a stream of moans tore from the hanyo's lips. His noises were met with Souta's chuckles, as he had fun running the feather over his balls; letting the tip caress his left nut and then the right.

Poor Inuyasha was losing his mind, and he knew he had to escape or he really would be Souta's pet. He felt the feather move up and began running over his taint, drawing more moans from him. He finally could move and he got up and tried to move away from Souta.

“Sit boy!" Wham his body landed with his cock trapped between the floor and his clothed abs. The impact sealed Inuyasha's fate, as the pain/pleasure spike and knocked him over the edge. He came hard, shooting a huge load all over the floor and staining his clothes.

His orgasm face was amazing, his eyes glazed over, tongue hanging out, his cheeks flushed, and his hips rocking with each spurt. Souta felt his own penis stir at the sight, renting his shorts.

He wasn't done with the hanyo yet. He cupped the male's balls with one hand, feeling the smooth skin and erotic heat they held. He massaged his balls, loving the moans that came from the older male. As his balls were teased, Souta leaned in and began licking his taint, the licking pulling loud moans from the dog boy.

To be a triple threat, he ran the feather across the dog man's crack, swishing it against his twitching. Poor Inuyasha never stood a chance, as another release washed over him, making a nice puddle of fun beneath him.

His golden eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and a trickle of drool came from his mouth. With two orgasms down Souta was ready for his own release, tugging down his shorts and tighty whities his own hard cock sprang up.

He spreads his cheeks, eyeing his soon to be claimed hole. His cock was wet with pre, he positioned himself and thrust in all the way.

His dick's intrusion didn't even register as pain, the hanyo moaned. Souta began to move hard and fast, each thrust causing his trapped cock addition friction.

The spell had worn off but Inuyasha was to far gone. He was bucking back and meeting the boy's thrusts. He panted and moaned, and each time his penis brushed his sweet spot his back arched his insides squeezed him tighter.

The two were new at this, Inuyasha as a bottom, and Souta as anything. Their love making was short but passionate.

Inuyasha came first shooting his seed all over, his clenching heat brought Souta over the edge. His cum flooded the male's tight ass. For the dog demon being marked with cum awakened his sub instincts. He rose up his spent cock now dangling between his legs. He pulled off his upper clothing, now leave him naked. He growled in pleasure and nuzzled Souta's neck.

Souta loved his new pet, and the hanyo stayed in the modern era, he quite enjoyed his new role as well. He stopped wearing clothes in Souta's room, and every morning he took his master's morning wood and drank the sweet nectar it provided.

Shippo would be a little disappointed, now he didn't have Inuyasha's big hanyo cock anymore, but his loss was Souta's gain

EnBorn


End file.
